Bit Control System
This is article about Mobile Suit Gundam 00 technology. See Psycommu System for Universal Century Bit Control System or Flash System for After War Gundam X's Bit Control System. :Be warned that the name is only a speculated name for the system, as the actual name is yet to be revealed by the series creators and writers. Bit Control System is a system feature that delegates and controls the remote bits/fangs of mobile weapon in Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Description & Characteristics The control system is a combination of hardware and software that remotely controls and manages the bits/fangs for the MS pilot. The system itself can be controlled by a pilot or a Haro. If managed by a pilot, the pilot must be able to coordinate and configure the actions of the bits. Usually a human can't successfully manage all the bits alone as it draws attention from the pilot in combat. The control system can assist in delegation of the bits to allow the pilot to utilize the bits with less difficulty; its most effective with an Innovade or Innovator pilot. Their use of quantum brainwaves allow the pilot to mentally direct the bits to make immediate changes in action during combat. A normal human would have slower reaction time with the system, a liability in combat; this is why a Haro is usually present for bit controls in combat. The Haro is a self contained AI, able to assist the pilot in controlling the bits with advanced abilities to effectively compensate for a human pilot's coordination abilities. Bit control has always been delegated with a Haro within Celestial Being; Innovators use their quantum abilities to control their bits/fangs without the need of a Haro unit. Similar systems have been used by a computer, without the need for a Haro nor quantum brainwaves to help delegate controls. Only Celestial Being and Innovators have such a system, the Earth Sphere Federation have yet to develop their own system for their mobile unit forces. History Sefer Rasiel Trials In AD 2302, Celestial Being begins testing out new weaponry for its fourth generatin Gundams. In order to test out the concept of a remote offensive weapons system, CB first tests out the offensive weapons system with the developes the GNR-000 GN Sefer and GN-XXX Gundam Rasiel specifically designed to test out the GN Sefer's primary armament, the ''GN Proto Bits. ''The Raisel could dock up to six unmanned GN Sefers to form the Sefer Raisel. The concept of the bits is later tested on the GNY-0042-874 Gundam Artemie. Although development of the GN Sefer and the Raisel would lead to the support machines GNR-001 GN Arms and later the GNR-010 0 Raiser, development of the bits continued. Throne Fangs Development Through hacking into the databanks of Veda, Celestial Being's supercomputer, Ribbons Almark was able to gain access to the inner workings of Celestial Being's technology, save for the true workings of the GN Drive. With most of Celestial Being's data, Ribbons contacted Linear Train Industries president Laguna Harvey and had him develop three mobile suits to be piloted by his ''children, ''Team Trinity. Out of the three Throne Gundams, only the GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei would use the Bit Control System, giving rise to the multipurpose GN Fangs. These guided weapons could be used as both small beam guns or beam daggers that would stab into an enemy MS. Innovators Fangs Development The Bit Control System is used in several Innovators affiliated units in 2312, namely Arche, Empruss, Gaddess, Reborns Gundam/Cannon, Regnant. They are faster, highly maneuverable, and have stronger beams than the originals, mounted on the Throne Zwei. Like their predecessors, the GN Fangs double as flying beam rifles and beam daggers. 00 QanT Sword Bits Development Pics Gallery snapshot20080220142905.jpg|Throne Zwei GN fangs engaging to exia ep21_07.jpg|Regnant's GN Fangs engaging to Throne Drei Reborns_Gundam.jpg|Reborns Gundam Small fin Fang assualt snapshot20080415121410.jpg|Alvatorre's GN Fangs engaging to GN Arms 1237104940208.jpg|cherudim using shield bits in Shield Mode( T.A mode) 1235290773417.jpg|Cherudim's GN shield bits in Offensive Mode engaging to Gadess References External Links Category:Anno Domini Technology